This invention relates to flavor delivery systems, and more particularly to a flavor delivery system suitable as an alternative to conventional cigarettes.
Inventors have been trying to devise a flavor delivery system viable as an alternative to cigarettes for a long period of time. Almost uniformly, however, the prior art has focused upon flavor delivery using vapors or aerosols. For example, see U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,393,884 and 4,171,000.
The prior art relating to viable flavor delivery systems utilizing a powdered flavor delivery system is exceedingly sparse. Indeed, the only such system known to the inventors is dry snuff, normally dispensed by placing a pinch of material in the hand and inhaling same.
Thus, although the art has long sought a viable alternative to cigarettes, apparently no one has discovered a workable means for delivering flavor employing a powder.